


Los amo estrellitas

by DICE_SaiOuMota_Inc, Isabellag9705, NanamiDarkfox



Series: Saioumota week 2018 [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Day 6 sleeping, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Momota likes Star Wars but that is not new (?), Momota loves see them when they sleep, Momota loves too much his boyfriends, Romance, Saioumota Week, Use Google Translate you lazy asses, all of them have a hug, and thats cute and, creepy at the same time .-., cuuute, too much sugar damn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DICE_SaiOuMota_Inc/pseuds/DICE_SaiOuMota_Inc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellag9705/pseuds/Isabellag9705, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiDarkfox/pseuds/NanamiDarkfox
Summary: Sin duda no existía nada mejor en este mundo que estar con Shuichi y Kokichi.Ellos eran su todo, lo que le mantenía en la tierra, su universo, del cual no estaba seguro si podría vivir sin ellos… O al menos no sería feliz así.Esto era, respirar la felicidad pura, y era todo lo que realmente necesitaba. A ellos dos.





	Los amo estrellitas

Una maratón de películas era lo que habían pretendido darse, Kaito había insistido mucho en ver Star Wars, y aunque sus novios no eran muy fans de esa saga de películas, lo aceptaron sin queja alguna, durante horas observaron la pantalla, a veces Ouma lanzando alguna broma o burla a los efectos especiales, que sinceramente para los tiempos en los que estaban en esos momentos eran… no lo mejor, pero ¡Hey! ¡Eran los mejores de esa época, no podían quejarse!   
  
Saihara solo sonreía y calmaba la conversación con palabras dulces y suaves, acariciando el brazo de Momota con una mano y sonriendo apaciblemente al más pequeño para calmarle, evitando que se pelearan… demasiado.   
  
Al menos Ouma no había hecho un desastre con las palomitas de maíz esta vez, ni había intentado asustarle con un fantasma de mentiras o algo así, pequeño bastardo.   
  
En todo caso, habían pasado horas mirando la pantalla con una sonrisa ilusionada, sin importar cuantas veces viera las películas no dejaban de fascinarle, como le gustaría que algo de eso fuera un poco verdad, poder ir a otros mundos, conocer otras especies, viajar por el espacio... pero sabía que si se fuera en un viaje así… extrañaría demasiado a sus novios, sus dos estrellas favoritas, ellos si eran su verdadero universo, quienes lograban poner todas sus estrellas en el cielo…   
  
Los amaba demasiado como para dejarlos así…   
  
Probablemente se las arreglaría para arrastrarlos con él al espacio incluso si no querían… ahora que caía, hace un tiempo que ni Kokichi ni Shuichi hacían ningún tipo de comentario, aquella realización hizo que el Astronauta Definitivo bajara la mirada hacia el par los cuales estaban acurrucados en su pecho usándole de almohada durante todo el rato, parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido…   
  
Ellos… Se habían quedado dormidos.   
  
Resistió en impulso de reírse, sabía que si hacía eso probablemente despertaría al señor Ouma-Soy-De-Sueño-Ligero, y probablemente se enojaría, Ouma odiaba que le despertaran cuando estaba cómodo, ponía un puchero y un ceño fruncido que le hacían más adorable de lo que ya era… pero la rabieta que venía después no era nada adorable.    
  
Por otro lado si Saihara se despertaba probablemente iba a tener el cabello completamente revuelto, incluso si no se movió mucho, con ojos somnolientos que hacían que te arrepintieras de perturbar el sueño del muchacho insomne, y solo le daba ganas de tratar de hacerle volver a dormir…   
  
Era mejor no hacer nada de ruido, no tenía ganas de perturbar a sus dos niños, ellos se veían muy cómodos así, y no es que a él le molestara mucho que le usaran de almohada, por el contrario, amaba cuando esto pasaba, podía abrazarles y observarles dormir pacíficos, sin timidez, o mentiras, solo ellos durmiendo en paz, sin saber lo lindos que se veían cuando lo hacían.   
  
De la nada el maratón ya no era tan interesante, no, era mucho mejor ver al par que a la película, la película  podía repetirla cuando quisiera, en cambio cada vez que ellos dormían era especial, y diferente, todo un espectáculo a sus ojos.   
  
Su mirada se había suavizado, mientras les observaba, detallando cada pestaña en los ojos de Saihara y Ouma, si se esforzaba lo suficiente era posible contarlas, pero habían otros detalles que resaltaban en ellos como para solo detenerse a admirarlas, como sus pieles de porcelana, suaves, y sedosas, él mismo lo sabía, sus cabellos enmarcando sus rostros, junto con algunos mechones salvajes separándose, haciéndole desear acomodarlos en su lugar detrás de la oreja de cada uno para poderles ver mejor.   
  
El ahogue de Saihara, raro como sonaba, estaba hacia abajo, como si… durmiera con el detective, haciéndole sonreír extrañado…  
  
Ouma frotó su mejilla contra su pecho, llamando su atención, y se movió un poco, acomodándose, buscando el calor de su cuerpo y el del detective, si había algo que le encantaba a Ouma era estar en medio de los dos, presionado contra sus cuerpos, protegido, normalmente dormía mucho mejor cuando estaban los tres, que a veces no podía suceder, puesto que Saihara trabajaba demasiado estos días.   
  
Su pecho se llenó de calidez de solo verles, todo el amor que sentía por ellos acumulándose en él, gritando por salir, llenándole de ganas de besar la frente de cada uno, y abrazarles como si fueran dos peluches o almohadas, respirar sus aromas, llenarles de palabras dulces, y el cariño que tanto merecían los dos.   
  
Con el control apagó el reproductor de DVD y la televisión, acomodando al par más cerca de él, envolviéndoles con sus brazos de forma protectora, sonriendo una vez el par se acomodó en la nueva posición, recostando su mejilla de la cabeza de Shuichi, colocando un beso en su cabeza y suspirando feliz…   
  
Si, sin duda no existía nada mejor en este mundo que estar con Shuichi y Kokichi.   
  
Ellos eran su todo, lo que le mantenía en la tierra, su universo, del cual no estaba seguro si podría vivir sin ellos… O al menos no seria feliz así.   
  
Esto era, respirar la felicidad pura, y era todo lo que realmente necesitaba. A ellos dos.   
  
Y con ese pensamiento cerró sus ojos, dando la bienvenida a la oscuridad, y al calor de los dos más pequeños.   
  
-Buenas noches, los amo, estrellitas.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ¿Qué nos dicen? ¿Les gustó? Nosotras tenemos este headcanon de que Momota es un romántico de closet y fue asi como surgió esta idea n.n 
> 
> Pueden comprarnos un café si gustan :D 
> 
> ko-fi.com/diceou


End file.
